


A Dark Home

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime microfic. Frowning, Michiru sat in her dark home.





	A Dark Home

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Frowning, Michiru sat in her dark home. Not only was the electricity out, but Hotaru recently accidentally wrecked her stuffed firefly. Michiru tried to repair the firefly in absolute darkness. The light returned. Hotaru's eyes widened at a snail's pace. New tears filled them. The firefly's head was upside down. 

 

THE END


End file.
